caw_wrestling_networkfandomcom-20200215-history
ACW High Voltage 2017
Card Six-Men Tag Team Elimination Match The Dream Tema (Akuma, Haru Glory, & Edward Elric) vs. Night Raid (Tatsumi, Lubbock, & Wave) Match #4 of Best of Seven Series for the ACW Glamor X Championship (Juri leads 2-1) Reiko Hinomoto © vs. Juri Sanada Title vs. Career Match for the ACW Television Championship Joe Higashi © vs. Miroku the Monk "I Quit" Match Neji Hyuga vs. Rock Lee ACW Television Championship #1 Contender's Match Sagat vs. Ichigo Kurosaki ACW Direct 2DK (Donkey Kong & Diddy Kong vs. Team Star Fox (Fox McCloud & Falco Lombardi) HighVoltage2K17Preshow.jpg HighVoltage2K17SagatvIchigo.jpg HighVoltage2K17NejivRockLee.jpg HighVoltage2K17ACWTelevisionChampionship.jpg HighVoltage2K17ACWGlamorXChampionship.jpg HighVoltage2K17DreamTeamvNightRaid.jpg Results *2. Rock Lee force Neji to say "I Quit" as Rock Lee had Neji in the Cloverleaf submission. *3. Before the match started, Reiko asks a handshake to Juri but Juri responded with a hard slap across Reiko's face. After the match, Reiko was celebrating until Juri turns her around and the two stared down until Juri asks for a handshake and Reiko accepted the handshake as the two shook hands. Juri then leaves as Reiko continues to celebrate in the ring. Due to Reiko's win, the series is tied at 2 apiece. *4. After the match, Miroku can't believe what happened as the crowd was in a complete and utter shock. Miroku stands in the ring for several moments until he left the ring and still in a complete shock that his ACW career end in a very disappointing way. *5. During the match, Akuma was gonna to hit the Bridgestone onto Wave but the lights went out for several seconds. The lights came back as Akuma was down and Wave was back up. Wave then hit two Spears and gets the victory for his team. After the match, Night Raid celebrated in the ring together then do their fist taunt to the fans. Moments later, Akuma got up as he tried to think of what the hell happened. Suddenly, the lights went out again and the strange music was played as green smoke was seen on the titantron. And out of nowhere, Aang in his Avatar state logo was seen on the titantron. The lights came back on and Aang was behind Akuma as he assaults Akuma with a baseball bat. Aang continues to assault Akuma until he hit an SOS onto Akuma. As the event was about to sign off, Haru Glory ran down to the ring and cashes in his Excel Road to Destiny Briefcase. *6. Haru Glory cashed in his Excel Road to Glory Briefcase. Miscellaneous *Samus Aran came to the ring and announced that on Excel #83 that she and Revy will end their rivalry once and for all in a Last Glamor Standing Match. Samus then said insulting words to Revy until Revy came out and hit a right hand onto Samus. The two rivals brawled onto each other until Revy took Samus down with a massive clothesline. Revy egged Samus to continue their brawl as the referee hold Revy back from Samus. *Backstage, General Esdeath was seen talking to Ikumi Mito for reasons unknown. *Neji Hyuga was beyond pissed off of losing to Rock Lee and about to leave the arena until Excel General Manager Roger Smith steps in Neji's way. Roger Smith tried to stop Neji from leaving but Neji says insulting words to Roger Smith. Neji says more insulting words to Smith then told him that he's quitting from ACW as Neji exits the arena as Smith watching Neji leaves. Category:Anime Championship Wrestling Category:CPV's Category:2017